Snow White King
by heartdevoured
Summary: Spencer has a stalker. Is it some sick twisted joke or is it seriously real? WARNING:Violence, slash, CHARACTER DEATH!
1. Chapter 1: There's Nowhere To Run

Okay! So I was looking up the meaning to this song and this idea popped in out of nowhere. So um...enjoy.

* * *

><p>Spencer glanced out his window. "That car's been out here all day, and I've never seen it around before. What should we do about it, Derek?"<p>

Derek rolled his eyes; he didn't believe that Spencer had a stalker. Matter of fact, he thought it was some sort of sick joke. "Oh come on Spencer! Joke's over."

Spencer looked of confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Derek laughed ruefully, "You know what I'm talking about; face it. There is no stalker. Matter of fact, you don't even have any proof that there is."

Spencer was now angry, "Oh really?" He walked into his study and picked up blue paper. "He sent this to me about a day ago. It says:

"_One day we'll be together_

_Forever and ever"_

Derek looked at the paper, and then laughed once more, "You think I'm going to fall for that? You typed that up yourself. If you're not telling the truth, you wouldn't even take a poly graph!"

Spencer was furious, "Yes I would!"

Derek stopped laughing. He noticed that there weren't any documents about the note on their computer when he told him."You got to get out of here. Let's pack up our stuff and go to Penelope's house."

Aaron awaited him in the car, only to see them pull out. He smiled and stayed there until they were out of sight. He started up the car to follow them and said to him, "You belong to me, my Snow White King. There's nowhere to run; so let's just get it over. Soon I know you'll see; you're just like me. Don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Last part repeated from <em>Snow White Queen <em>by Evanescence. And the 'Forever and ever' thing is what she says in the background of the song. *Laughing* Have you ever noticed that Hotch is always the bad guy in my stories? *Wipes a tear away* Hoo. Okay, the review button is going to hunt you down if you don't click on it...


	2. Chapter 2: Undress In The Dark

**Okay! So I totally lied to you about it being complete so here's the second chapter. **

**WARNING: Sexual situations are talked about in here, so turn away now!**

**Disclaimer: Not owning Criminal Minds is ruining my LIFE!**

* * *

><p>Spencer made his way to the pink door that belonged to Garcia and knocked.<p>

Garcia appeared in huge pink fluffy boots and had pink monkey pajamas on. "It's like...something o'clock in the morning, what do you guys want?" She paused and looked up to see Derek. "Oh, hey my Chocolate Anodes, what can I do for you?"

Spencer rolled his eyes, "You welcome him in but not me?"

Garcia happily yawned happily, "Well he's better connected to me. Now come in and tell mama what this commotion's about." She gestured to the bags Spencer had in his hands.

"Well...um...there's this...um, person who...likes to watch me..."

Garcia's eyes grew wide with fear. "You have a stalker? Well why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

"Because you-"

"Never mind. I think I might have some information for you on him; just hurry up and enter quickly." She opened the door widely and pulled them in.

Spencer set down his luggage, looking worried. "What was that about?"

Garcia shut the door on her words, "IT'S HOTCH!"

Spencer was only confused. "What? What do you mean it's Hotch?"

"I mean it's boss man who likes to have his dreams about you...dirty dreams as I recall them." Garcia grinned, which was swiped off quickly by the angered look on Spencer's face. She sighed. "Yesterday I found some...stories that Hotch were working on. At first...I thought they were reports, but boy was I wrong!"

"Garcia get to the point." Derek said, growing impatient.

"Okay, okay. Anyway, I was going to give him some files when I saw that he was...throwing yogurt. I got a closer look at what he was getting off on and...they were stories...about him and Spencer...getting it on."

"E-excuse me? You mean to tell me Hotch has fantasized about him and I having...sexual intercourse?" Spencer chocked out. It was all too hard to understand this was real.

"Yep, and he has photo-shop too. If you saw what he made out of those..." She trailed off, she couldn't say it. It was all so...gross; in her opinion of course.

Their shock was interrupted by the doorbell.

"You open it." Garcia said.

"But it's _your _house." Derek said, but the death glare told him otherwise. He slowly opened the door to see Hotch in his presence.

Hotch smiled sweetly, "I saw that Spencer was here. What's going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Oh no! Hotch is there for Spencer! What do you think he's gonna do? Reviews and ideas would help so much!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: You Don't Know Me

**Alrighty then! Thanks 80icrazy80, this one's for you baby...Oh and establishing Morgan/Reid. If you don't like that stuff, then go somewhere else.  
><strong>

**WARNING: Sexual situations (not a lot...), so if you don't roll that way, go away!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Yep...still sucking.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Spencer quickly got behind the door, There was no WAY this could be happening. He made his way down the hall while Derek was stalling.<p>

"You okay Derek? What's going on?" Hotch asked, eager to get to Spencer.

"Uh...nothing much, nothing much...wait...why do you care if Spencer IS here?"

Hotch looked down to fiddle with his hands. "Because...because it's none pf your business!" He pushed his way through Derek and started searching frantically. "Where's Spencer?

"You just missed him. He went to uh...Europe. Yep, that's where he went." Garcia said, trying to calm Hotch down.

Hotch smiled devilishly, "You and I both know that's not true."

All the tension was interrupted by flushing.

Spencer was insane; at least he thought he was. Damn Hotch. Damn him with all his might. Hotch was not in Garcia's living room, Hotch was not fantasizing about him, Hotch was not watch him from outside his house, and Hotch was not waiting for him outside.

Translation: Hotch was in Garcia's living room; tearing the place apart. Hotch was fantasizing about him; even though Spencer wished he wasn't. Hotch was watching him from outside his house; throwing some yogurt. And Hotch was waiting for him outside; wanting to take him home.

Spencer was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice he was leaning on the leaver of the toilet. That was it. Spencer was officially breaking down. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh no, oh crap, oh God, oh crap, please forgive me, oh crap!" He heard footsteps and started shaking violently.

Hotch's head snapped to the bathroom, he smirked. "He's in Europe? Well I must be there too." Hotch made his way to the door."Spencer, I have an assignment for you to do." he said huskily. _As soon as I get you in my bed..._ He felt breeze go by him.

Garcia blocked the door. "Uh...you have no right to be here sir." Beads of sweat were forming on her forehead. _Oh come on! I just put make-up on!_

Derek pushed Hotch away with such force; he fell into the little table Garcia had in the hallway. He had to be out of his right mind to put his Pretty Boy in danger. _Wait...did I just say MY Pretty Boy? No, no! I'm not gay...am I? _"You better leave Hotch!"

Hotch just smiled...very creepy like. "You can't make me leave. I'm your boss remember?" He smirked as he saw the shock and fear on Derek's face. "Didn't think about that, did you?" His smile went impossibly wider as he saw Derek's roll back as he collapsed on the floor; Garcia running to his aid. _Perfect. Well if they don't mind, I'm going to have a little date tonight... _He kicked the door down to see Spencer shaking violently_; _just how he expected to see him. He grabbed Spencer arm and held him close. "You're coming home with me."

Spencer pushed away from his grasp, only to fall down on the tiled floor. There has GOT to be a way out of this. "I don't even know who you!"

Hotch put on his creepy smile again. "You're right Spencer. You don't me; but you will soon.'

Spencer's whole world entered a sea of blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Oh no...again! What do you think happened to Spencer? REVIEWS! I NEED THEM!<br>**


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Scream Anymore

**Okay! So sorry I left you hanging. So um enjoy it.**

**Oh and thanks Rayne McKenna and MarineLvr84! I appreciate your reviews!**

**WARNING: Violence, sexual situations, bastardly behavior, and CHARACTER DEATHS; if you don't like it then go away! Oh and possible M-rating!**

**Reid/Review/Enjoy**

Spencer woke up in pitch black darkness. _What happened last night? _He began to panic. He attempted to get up only to be pulled down by sharp restrains. Hand cuffs. "Morgan! Derek! Penelope! Hotch! Get your ass down here!"

Soon small dim light made its way in the large room. "Spencer, nice to see you've awakened. Derek and Penelope are gone for the moment, but right now you don't have to worry about them." Hotch.

"Hotch, what do you want? Do you want me?" Spencer said very annoyed. He was so used to the process of kidnapping he would probably do it himself.

Hotch turned on the light to get a better view. The sight of Spencer's long chestnut locks in his face and him sweating aroused him. "Well of course I want you. And if you don't behave you're going to stay here longer and in pain."

Spencer scowled. This was his BOSS for crying out loud! And he wants to commit crime? "They're going to get suspicious and find you."

Hotch laughed a little too heartedly. "I gave them days off and told them I was sure the other teams would get our cases. They're not going to be around for some time now." Hotch walked closer to Spencer. "And mean while, we're going to do what I've wanted to do for so long…"

Soon Spencer noticed what he was laying on. A bed. He started to squirm. He was naked too. "Hotch please. This isn't right! If you do this then…" He couldn't finish what he was saying. Hotch put a gag in his mouth. His muffling screams made him feel hopeless. He felt even more hopeless as Hotch's weight shifted the bed. He was straddling him.

Hotch took off his trousers and grabbed lube from the side of the bed. "No one can help you now. Now shut up and enjoy it." He pushed himself inside of Spencer.

After he was done he pulled up his underwear and was breathing heavily. "I'm going to let you go. Tomorrow. If you tell anyone about this, I will find you and kill you. Understood?"

Spencer couldn't move. He was bleeding badly. He was sobbing hard. He couldn't go on with his life.

Hotch all of a sudden felt bad. Of course he knew what he was doing; but he thought he would enjoy it. "Spencer I'm so sorry. I told you to relax and enjoy it…" He grabbed the keys to the cuffs as he approached him.

Reality came back to him. He saw Hotch approach him with a small silver key. This was his chance; there was no way he was going to keep this a secret and let Hotch get away with it…

As Hotch un-cuffed him, he felt a slam of surprise hit the side of his head. Spencer punched him. Hard. As he saw bloody legs limp past him he grabbed one of them.

Spencer fell with a thud, but attempted to crawl; he may have been raped, but that didn't mean he lost his dignity and strength. He tried to make it but the twisting of his leg told him otherwise.

Hotch regained his strength and started to kick Spencer. "I told you if you misbehave you would stay here longer!" He then jumped on him and wrapped his hands around Spencer's throat…

It hurt to breathe as he was begging and scratching for his air supply. "Hotch…s-stop…get o-off…m-me…" He began to feel light headed as a sea of black pulled him in.

Hotch stopped as he noticed what he was doing. He started shaking him when he saw that there was no rise or fall of his chest. "Spencer! Wake up! I'm sorry!" He did CPR when there was no response. Hotch sighed of relief when Spencer started coughing. "I told you…"

Spencer scowled as he felt pain to his chest, and it wasn't because of his breathing. He panted "You…told me what…? That…I was…going to…die?"

Hotch growled as he grabbed a hand full of Spencer hair, dragging him upstairs. "No! I told you I was going to keep you here longer; but since you won't cooperate, you're are now no use of me." He grabbed the duct tape on the side of the table and wrapped around Spencer's hands, legs, and mouth. "Now you'll be able to join Derek and Penelope." He then grabbed the sledge hammer on the wall and hit Spencer with it. Blood splattered onto his face. "I told you and you wouldn't listen"

He carried Spencer's body to the trunk of his car. He opened the trunk to a foul stench as he saw Penelope and Derek's non-moving bodies. He sighed as he stuffed Spencer inside. He made his way to the driver's seat and started up the car.

Once he found a secluded place he started to work. They were set down in a nice neat order. He started to cry, "You belonged to me, my Snow White King. There was nowhere to run, and you wouldn't get it over. Soon I know you'll see; you were just like me. Can't scream anymore my love, because all I wanted was you…"

**Author's Note: Pretty sad right? I wasn't planning on it, but I had to do something to end it. Let me know what you thought of it!**


End file.
